A week at cross academy for an honour student and a bunch of womanizer
by Leasie
Summary: Haruhi Dad got an infectious bite from a spider called Barney, coming home drunk one night. He'll be in the hospital for a week so Haruhi has to go stay at her uncles boarding school. Of course her annoying but cute companions follow her. What? Tamaki has a relative there as well? What will unfold at the academy? Will a deadly secret be unfolded? Read to find out!
1. The Bite

**Disclaimer – I own none of the characters in this fictional piece or Cross Academy! I own Barney the Tarantula and Rocky the dude from the pub.**

**Hey don't forget to review this!**

**Haruhi's Pov**

Bang, Clatter Smash. I could hear my dad fumbling through the kitchen. Great I thought rolling out of bed. He's drunk, again!? I stumbled into the kitchen rubbing my eyes. "Dad are you okay? The- Argh what is that massive bite on your right cheek!?" I screamed throwing my hands in the air. He pointed to a big brownish- purple blotch on his face, "This well, you know Rocky from work he has a tarantula called Barney and he accidentally crawled into my sleeve and I think I tried to hit a fly but got him and he went- he went… uh I don't so good Haruhi!" he said slowly losing conscience. I picked up the phone and called the hospital. They got there in five minutes and took him to hospital. I picked up the phone dialled my relatives and then the chairman's number. "Hello this is the Suoh Phone, how may I help you?" A woman answered politely so I guessed she was a maid.

"Can I talk to Mr Suoh?"

"May I ask who this is and which Master Suoh you're requesting?"

"This Is Haruhi Fujioka and I'm requesting for chairman Suoh!

I heard a rustle in the background and the sound of the phone getting repeatedly snatched forward and backward.

"Oh, my little Haruhi!?"

"Sempai! I need to talk to your father!"

"Aren't I good enough for you Haruhi?"

"It's not your business!"

"Fine then, he's out for a dinner with a client of ours!"

"Okay I might as well tell you because there isn't anything you can do about it!"

"Daddy's listening!"

"I won't be at school for a week until my father is recovered from a infectious bite, and I'll be staying with my uncle who is a headmaster at a high school called cross academy!"

"Oh, daddy will miss his little Haruhi! I'll tell father when he gets home!"

Beep, I pressed the dial button and packed my bags. I went back to bed…


	2. The decision

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or cross academy!

Hey Comments are great guys! Hey I've got a poll on my profile don't forget to answer it!

Tamaki's Pov

I quickly dialled my gang's numbers.

"Guy's Haruhi's going to Cross Academy!" I cried. Trying to imagine how horrible school would be without Haruhi. "Oh, great we were going to do our assessment with her, straight F's for sure!" The Hitachiin Twins cried in unison. "We have more customers because of Haruhi this week's money consumption would be very low, oh and her father's hospital from a spider bite!" Kyoya answered. I could hear pages turning so he must have been searching his note book. "Haru-Chan won't there. Oh No! Who will carry Usa-chan when I have cake?" cried Honey. Mori grunted so I assumed it meant, "Oh our poor Haruhi! All alone in a creepy commoners school! Oh Dear we must go there!" Everyone seemed gloomy!" You're Right! Mori!" I answered. My outburst caused a lot of confused noises. Everyone, including Mori mumbled extremely confused, "Huh?" I shook my head; they weren't good at paying attention to the conversation. "We need to con our parents into letting us see what it's like at commoner's school; well that's what we'll say anyway!" clack, I heard all the phones get placed down at once. A minute later the phones were picked up. "Were you successful men?" I asked slamming my fist on the table. "Yes sir yes!" answered five excited voices. Okay no just my dad! I thought…

Yuki's Pov

Zero and I walked up the corridor and into the headmaster's office. "You wanted to see us?" I asked worried that it would be about the complaints of me breaking into the boy's dormitory. "Do you remember your uncle?" he asked looking at me directly. I saw zero frown in the corner of my eye. "You mean the cross dresser?" He asked frowning at the memories of the annoying brother of the head master. "Yup he's in hospital from a spider bite. Well I got a call last night and Haruhi his daughter has to stay with us for a week." The headmaster answered playing with a pen on his desk. "So? What else is there, you didn't just call us up to tell us we've got Haruhi coming did you?" Zero mumbled looking completely bored. "Well later that night I got a call from Mr Suoh a chairman at Ouran Academy, and his son and five other boys are coming to see what it's like at a different school. They're all friends with Haruhi and the Souh's are related to the Ichijo's by marriage a long time ago. So they're not vampires…"


	3. Who are you?

Disclaimer: I don't own any main characters or cross academy!

Haruhi's Pov

I got into the taxi that Chairman Cross had ordered. I finally had time away from the host club. Man, they were annoying! I just hope there aren't any more rich snobs. The car trip was pretty long and the scenery was all ways changing. Rice farms to beaches to forests. I noticed the temperature got cold as I went along. I looked in my bags to see what I had. I was relieved to find all my things there. I quickly found my phone and dialled the Hitachiin's mobiles. "Hello?" I heard them answer in unison after about five rings. "Hey, I wanted to say that you'll have to do the assessment without me." I said casually. I heard a few whispers in the background and a hand covering the phone so I couldn't hear what they were saying. I frowned; I could distinctively hear Tamaki Sempai's voice over the others. "That's fine," I heard Hikaru answer after a few minutes. I could hear the sound of an engine humming, that I hadn't noticed before and a radio. "Hey guys, where are you?" I asked looking at the clock which said only 7 o'clock. "We're heading to school with Tamaki, and so are Honey, Mori and Kyoya!" They all answered. I guess they're always at school before I am but it sounds a bit fishy, for Honey and Kyoya because they're late risers but they sound fully awake! "Hey Haruhi, You don't have much clothes do you?" Kaoru asked. I quickly turned around and almost screamed… There was a big black limo tailing me and behind it was a trailer with massive bags in a mound! I guess my week at cross academy won't be as peaceful as I wished it would…

Yuki's Pov

"Um so they don't know?" I asked. The headmaster shook his head. Zero grunted something about more work and he hopes they're not as creepy as Takuma or ridiculous like Hanabusa. "What grades are they in?" I asked, causing Zero to stop hitting the headmaster. He pulled his glasses back up his nose. "Well there are the Hitachiin twins, Kaoru and Hikaru; they're in first year with you, Zero and Haruhi. They have red hair and usually hang around with Haruhi," he answered showing a picture of the twins. They had very sly smiles. "They're identical so I don't know which is which." He added. "Next is Kyoya Ootori, he has black hair and is very smart, he's a second year." He was a very handsome boy, a third son of the big medical company which we bought blood tablets off. "Tamaki Suoh, The chairman's love child, half French half Japanese. A school Idol but a real air head. Once he ran into a class for beginning Greek by accident." He said showing me the picture. He was a tall handsome boy with beautiful blonde hair. "Okay this is Takashi Morinozuka, or more commonly known as Mori a third year student." I looked at the photo; he was tall and had dark eyes. "And last but not least, Mitsukuni Haninozuka also known as Honey, he's Mori's cousin and a third year. He's an eldest son of the Haninozuka clan and a lethal killing machine. He left the Karate club in middle school even though he was the captain and chose sweets. I've been informed of his habit of eating midnight feasts which are made of at least three whole big cakes. He pulled out the photo. "Pfff ah ha ha ha ha!" Zero and I cackled as we rolled on the floor. The head master had pulled out a photo of a blonde boy who looked as if he was in elementary. "That's the mighty killer the one they had to tell to never fight his hardest in case America thought Japan was breeding death machines!" Zero giggled. "Oh and never wake him from his naptime, or else!" Chairman said signalling Zero and I to be dismissed… This strange bunch of boys would be arriving in the morning! Zero and I would have to be on our A game.


	4. A dinner is to be held!

No I don't own blah blah!

Yo, my people how are you guys soz! I'm so Sorry Busy with school stuff year seven is really busy and I needed my holiday! I'm sorry it's so short the disease of writers block is a struggle and not many people recover well! my next update will be a monster! by the way I've been busy with ideas for new stuff so keep an eye out for me and don't forget the best way to get inspiration is to read the stories of your fellow Fictioners! Yep so keep writing guys or else how am I going to be motivated as well and p.s this is not part of the story!

Yuki's Pov

"You wanted to see us?" I asked leaning on the headmasters table. "Oh Yuki, Zero, Daddy's having a dinner party tomorrow night and the guests are invited, it's like a, uh, get to know each other dinner. "What else is there, that's not the only reason you asked for us… is it?" Zero asked leaning against the wall. Deep bags were under his droopy eyes. It was only the third day of school but these guys had driven zero crazy! Sometimes he would tell me in full description of how they would run into his room with their fancy dressing gowns, fluffy pink rabbit slippers and their pillows, declaring a pillow fight. "Well, the night class will be there?" The Headmaster said wincing, the beating from Zero never came, he silently slipped out. "Um I'll go get him, head- uh father," I struggled running into the dark cold empty corridors. I ran down it. "Z-Zero? Are you okay you didn't even hit him or anything!" I said almost giggling. "I'm not going," he said looking at me. "Oh, but Zero who will cook?" I said giving him a nervous face. "Well I guess I'd never hear the end of it if you cooked for those arrogant rich jerks, they complained about their rose tea being not rosy enough or some crap," he said giving me one of those rare lopsided smiles. "Yeah, and I'll be too nervous without you glaring at everyone for me," I giggled. "We better go to bed I'm so glad that the night class is on a day off! I said walking back to the dorm next to zero. Tommorow Night was going to be hell!


	5. A hell of a dinner for Yuki and Haruhi

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but an empty soul and few fans telling me that I promised them a monster!

Ohayou Gozaimasu, Konichi-wa, Konban-wa and Guddo naito! Whatever time it is!

Haruhi's Pov

It was freaky scary. The large table was full of elegant rich teenagers, one old annoying uncle and three; yes only three, decent, normal-ish student who weren't rich or pig-headed. Well I was sure that at least Yuki and I were 2 of the norms. We had sort been grouped up, I guess. Honey and Rima were discussing the way Usa-chan had lovely ears and how every teddy were important. Mori and Shiki were watching from a distance because their companions would tend to fight and if you tried to stop it, well, honey was a freaky fighter and Rima was somehow giving them electric shocks. Kain and The Twins were discussing how they get discriminated by hair colour. Aido and Kyoya were testing each other trying to prove their intelligence. Zero and Kaname were glaring at each other with Ruka glaring at Yuki. Tamaki and Ichijo were giggling as the kept adding rose jam to their rose tea. And last were me and my creepy uncle. He has his photo book out is showing me photos of my younger self. Well at least no one's found out about the secret!

Yuki's Pov

All and all it's not a peaceful night at the academy! First chairman made 'his own style food' everyone was forcing down roast ducks with aioli, barbecue sauce and tomato stuffing. The arranged zero and me to sit across from Kaname and Ruka! I felt bad for Haruhi. It was the most painful dinner possible. When headmaster finally announced our dinner was over glares were exchanged from Kaname and Zero. Mobile numbers were exchanged between Rima and Honey. Hugs were exchanged from ichijo and takuma. Smiles from Haruhi and Headmaster, and what I believe as the nerd cadet squad handshake between Kyoya and Aido. The dinner was bad, but at least no one has discovered the secret yet!

WHAT SECRET?


End file.
